


Do not Disturb

by yourmarvelhighness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, funny cute shit i wrote, some smut, sooo fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmarvelhighness/pseuds/yourmarvelhighness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles and Lydia are having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> So just a tiny thing I wrote a while ago. I hope you enjoy. ;)

Lydia’s hand slipped under his shirt and crept upwards tracing the slight indentures of abs that were there. His hand slid its way up her leg and skirt, his fingers not quite still, tapping against her outer thighs in that devious and delicious way that set her skin ablaze. It was something only he could pull off; never being able to keep still, always in constant motion, yet he made it work and created the best sensations and tingles that spread throughout her body. Those hands of his were making their way up higher and closer to her panties. His fingers snuck right under her panties and right into her. Lydia could not think straight all she could do was thread her fingers through his hair and let her lips trail wherever they could on his body, it was all instinct by this point. It was a dance they had danced many times, yet always new moves and sensations would be uncovered. The door to the shared (of course his roommate is Scott) dorm room opened and they sprung apart, the moment ruined thanks to the intruder.

“Hey guess what Stiles!?”, an excited Scott burst into the room with the energy of an overexcited puppy. Stiles turned his glare, which could burn a thousand suns if it held that power, towards Scott. Who finally looked around the room and realized he had interrupted something.

 “Did you not see the tie on the door!?! Scott! The Batman tie was right there! We have a system that we respect and we use so we do not cock-block one anther!” Stiles opened his mouth and gritted out with his voice still hoarse from his previous activities with his girlfriend. He said all this as he flailed his way over to the door with a knob that did not lock, which was why the whole system as created in the first place.

“Which you just did by the way! Cock block me, I mean! Thank you, Scott, well done buddy. See bud, this Batman tie was put there on the knob just like we talked about. Batman tie equals sexy times. Batman tie means do not disturb.” Stiles kept on expressing his opinion as his hands demonstrated his actions, in his ridiculous way. His hands and motions were all over the place and not really helping his case. Lydia could not help the way her boyfriend and his outbursts sometimes gave her a case of the giggles. So she burst out laughing and then Scott just could not help it anymore and gave into his laughter as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit over at [yourmarvelhighness](http://yourmarvelhighness.tumblr.com/).


End file.
